Fallen
by Lily Potter4
Summary: But I was wrong , So wrong , that was just another song you wrote for another girl , and I hoped the day would be , when you would write a song for me , but it never came , i thank you all the same , but i'll go now so you won't know how much I've fallen


Fallen For You   
  
  
DISCLAIMER : EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K , BUT THE SONG TO SHIELA  
NICHOLLS  
  
  
Fallen For You   
Did You Ever See Me ?  
  
Hermione sat in the corner of the common room , poring over her books. Yet another boring day  
in geek-land . That's what she had come to call it. Now that Harry and Ron weren't speaking to  
her, she was nothing. Nothing. Just another face in the crowd.   
  
Watching From Periphery   
I Was Playing Another Game   
  
She had done everything her mother had told her to do. She had hinted to him, flirted with him,  
bossed him around, been aloof, been over done ... been everything . Everything but Hermione.  
For Harry didn't love Hermione. He loved Cho.   
  
I Hope You'd Catch On All The Same   
  
  
Did he know ? Did he realize ? Did he and Ron laugh about her behind her back ? She knew Ron  
did. But he was just mean. Scabbers was dead. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER  
IT! But no ... He had to go and blame Hermione .   
  
Fallen For You   
Did You Ever Touch Me ?  
  
Hermione could still feel his touch. Every time he had touched her shoulder to ask if she was  
alright, when he had brushed her face when she was in the Hospital Wing ... but those were all  
touches of friendship . Nothing more. Harry would never love her. And that was that.   
  
Floating Through Your Potpourri   
I Thought I Felt You Fingers Once   
After Waiting All These Months   
  
She watched him ... Over in the corner ... Keeping out of the way from the people who were  
trying to congratulate him ... On an excellent Quidditch game. Were they honestly surprised ?  
Harry played great every game.   
  
  
But I Was Wrong   
So Wrong   
That Was Just Another Song   
You Wrote For Another Girl   
  
  
At the beginning ... Hermione was sure she had a chance . But today ... She saw what Harry  
looked like around that Ravenclaw Seeker ... Her stomach twisted into knots ..   
  
And I Hoped The Day Would Be   
When You Write A Song For Me   
  
Maybe Harry would wake up ... See what's in front of him ... She would always be there . She  
loved him. But if he didn't love her ... There was nothing she could do .   
  
But It Never Came   
I Thank You All The Same   
But I'll Go Now   
So You Won't Know   
How Much I've   
Fallen For You   
  
  
Harry walked over.  
"Hey Hermione ! Didn't you come to the game ?"  
"Well , of course I came ! But I can't talk now ! I have to finish this by tomorrow ! And I still  
have four hundred pages to read !"  
Hermione was close to tears. Harry only came over here to ask her .. Ask her that. Never ... hey  
Hermione ... How are you ? Always about Quidditch or school .   
  
Boy Who's Trying To Be A Man   
Boy Who Don't Know If He Can   
I Thought I Knew You Well Enough  
But You Walls Are Still Too ... Tough   
  
Harry had been her best friend since first year. She knew the pattern of the freckles on the back of  
his neck ... the mole on his hand. She knew everything about him. But how to find a way to his  
heart.   
  
But I Was Wrong   
So Wrong   
That Was Just Another Song   
You Wrote For Another Girl   
  
"Why don't you join in ?"  
"I can't ! I told you !"  
Hermione knew she sounded hysterical.   
"Besides ; HE doesn't want me there."  
She grimaced at Ron, who chose that time, to say loudly "If Scabbers Hadn't been eaten ..."  
That was all she heard. She packed up her books, and pushed past Harry , sobbing. She ran out of  
the room.   
  
  
And I Hoped The Day Would Be  
When You Would Write A Song For Me  
But It Never Came  
  
And so ... she would give up. She would get over him .   
  
I Thank You All The Same   
But I'll Go Now  
So You Won't Know   
How Much I've   
  
The next day in Potions ...   
"Potter and Granger ..."  
Hermione grimaced. This was NOT a good time to be partners with Harry. He was putting in  
ingredients absent mindedly ... looking off into space. He was about to add the lizard eyes when -   
"Harry. NO."  
Harry snapped out of it. Hermione was gripping his wrist.   
'What ?"  
"You were about to add the eyes. You would blow the whole school up."  
Harry looked at the recipe. He looked shocked.   
'What were you thinking about any way ?"  
'Cho..."  
  
  
Thought About You All The Time   
Walking Around The Guggenheim   
Like A Rhyme In My Mind  
  
To this day , Harry could never figure out why Hermione had burst into tears. But she had. And  
she had fled the class room , leaving behind a group of stunned students .   
  
There You Are   
In My Car   
But We Don't Go Very Far   
To The Beach   
  
Hermione lay in the Prefect's bathroom ( Percy had let her in ) , sobbing. She could no longer  
control it. Harry' life revolved around Cho. Not her. Not her.   
  
Out Of Reach   
Next To Me   
My Fantasy   
  
MANY YEARS LATER ...   
Hermione looked on as Harry and Cho walked down the aisle . She had realized long ago that  
Harry didn't love her. She knew it. But you can never truly let go of the ones you loved. Or love  
... She only wanted what was best for him. And he had it. He had her as a best friend. But she  
wasn't the one walking down the aisle. And she never would be. She smiled, despite her sorrow.  
Ron, next to her ... grabbed her hand. Ron ... her husband .   
  
  
Fallen For You   
Did you Ever See Me ?  
Watching From Periphery   
I Was Playing Another Game   
I Hoped You'd Catch On   
All The Same 


End file.
